Set fire to the rain
by Sasita Cullen
Summary: "la lluvia aumentó su intensidad y temperatura,el dolor y la furia me embargaban,así que lo decidí,prendí fuego a la lluvia, y la vi caer mientras empapaba su rostro,ella ardía mientras yo lloraba porque la escuché gritando su nombre" un tributo a Adele


No sabia donde estaba, tampoco me interesaba saberlo, destrozada y sentada en medio de la lluvia era lo único de lo que estaba consciente, después que huí al no poder soportar el dolor que me invadió en el entierro de mi madre, todos los habitantes de Forks se habían congregado esa mañana para despedirla y apoyar al Jefe de Policía Swan, mi padre, y a su pobre hija, que hoy se quedaba huérfana, todo gracias a un conductor ebrio que chocó con el auto de mi madre provocando la muerte instantánea de ambos.

Estaba furiosa y dolida quería prenderle fuego al mundo y arder con él, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, sentía mis rodillas débiles aunque mis manos estuvieran fuertes, era impotencia lo que me corroía por dentro, eso y dolor, hasta creo que un poco de locura porque a pesar de que mis dientes castañeaban sin cesar y estaba empapada hasta los huesos, sentía que la lluvia estaba caliente, pues la gotas de agua quemaban mi cuerpo.

Una mano tocó mi hombro y quise apartarme inmediatamente "sh, tranquila, te estuve buscando, todos estamos muy preocupados"

"Déjame Jacob"

"No puedo Bella, prometí que iba a cuidar siempre se ti"

Sus palabras y la cálida mirada que me dirigió fue todo lo que necesite para lanzarme a sus brazos y dejar que me consolara, saque todo lo que tenia dentro, el llanto no parecía querer parar pero yo quería quedarme en sus brazos, era el puerto mas seguro que había encontrado en todos mis 17 años de vida.

**1 año y medio después**

Me sentía feliz porque mi vida al fin ya no se veía tan gris, después de la muerte de Renne, Charlie y yo pasamos por un mal momento pero Alice, mi mejor amiga y Jacob que ahora era mi novio me ayudaron para no hundirme en la depresión.

Alice no era muy partidaria de que yo este con Jacke, decía que sentía que el "chucho" como lo llamaba, escondía algo, Jacob por otro lado no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de ella, le "cansaba" según sus palabras, la intensa mirada que le dirigía como queriendo ver más allá de él, en realidad nunca entendí ese odio mutuo, pero yo sé que estoy enamorada de Jacob no sé hasta que punto pero sé que siento más que solo cariño, Alice decía que eso no era amor, que solo era gratitud porque me ayudo en mis días negros, pero yo sé lo que siento, porque no me importaba si simplemente estaba acostada en medio del bosque, sintiendo los rayos del sol o a veces la lluvia sobre nosotros, para mí eso estaba bien porque solo éramos los dos y nada era mejor que eso.

Estaba revisando el correo que había llegado hasta que encontré un sobre de la universidad de california, lo abrí inmediatamente y casi no pude reprimir el gritito de emoción al ver que me aceptaban, Jacke estará tan feliz cuando se lo cuente, Alice y yo habíamos planeado ir a la universidad juntas así que iríamos a chicago o a Washington, pero él iba ir a California, nadie sabia que había aplicado para allá, pero sé que Jacke se alegraría cuando le dijera que había una posibilidad para que estemos juntos, siempre se entristecía cuando hablábamos de estos temas, decía que no se quería separar de mí, y que si los plazos para aplicaciones todavía estuvieran abiertos habría viajado a Chicago para hacer la tramitación personalmente y no por correo.

-Hey Bella, donde es el incendio- dijo Charlie al ver que salía como una loca de casa

-Voy con Jacke- le grite a mi padre mientras subía a mi camioneta y conducía lo más rápido posible a la Push.

Me baje de la pick up y corrí directamente al garaje, donde seguramente él estaría trabajando en su Volkswagen, al entrar con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro me sorprendió escuchar unos jadeos que provenía del lugar donde estaba estacionado su auto, me acerque sigilosamente, con mis pensamientos y nervios a mil, no podía pasar lo que estaba pensando.

-Más rápido Jacke- gemido-mmmm así, así, no pares-

-Te gusta lo que te doy Leah-

Fue todo lo que necesite para salir del shock y cortar la distancia que me separaba del auto y terminar encontrando a mi novio y a una chica de cabello negro y piel bronceada haciéndolo en la parte trasera del coche. Un sollozo involuntario se escapo de entre mis labios, él lo escuchó y levantó la cabeza para inspeccionar de donde provenía el sonido, miró a través del parabrisas y me vio, se puso lívido, paro totalmente sus movimientos e intento separase de ella, un "espera Bella, puedo explicarlo" fue lo único que alcance a escuchar mientras subía en mi auto y me iba de ese lugar.

Las lágrimas eran tantas que no podía ver, ni siquiera conducir, paré la camioneta y apoyé la cabeza en el volante, estaba en shock, las imágenes se volvían a repetir una y otra vez en mi mente, me agarré el pecho sintiendo como se me rompía, unos brazos envolviéndome fue lo evitó que colisionara por completo.

-Bella por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Charlie esta Bien?, Vamos entra un momento a casa, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre-

No sé como rayos Alice me encontró, pero ella me sostenía y me guiaba a su casa, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que había conducido inconcientemente hasta la calle en donde ella vivía, entramos a su habitación me acostó en su cama e hizo lo mismo a mi lado, nos tapó completamente con las cobijas como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niñas y queríamos escondernos, me abrazó mas fuerte y dejó que llorara.

-Cariño,¿ que sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo ese chucho?- dijo muy preocupada- ya se me hacía raro que tu trasto estuviera estacionado a dos casa de la mía, pensé que no te habías fijado en eso pero al ver que no bajabas decidí ir a verte- me apretujó más si era posible, porque yo había aumentado la intensidad de mis sollozos al escuchar que lo mencionaba, ni siquiera me importo que hablara mal de mi camioneta.

Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mis ojos estaban hinchados y mis mejillas mojadas, a lo lejos oí a Alice hablando por teléfono con alguien

-No la voy a despertar, no sé que rayos le hiciste pero no quiero verla como antes-

…

-No me importan tus explicaciones, siempre supe que era mucho para ti-

…

-Llámame loca si quieres chucho pero no te la voy a pasar, ahora has el favor de coger ese teléfono de mierda que tienes y metértelo por…..-

-¿Alice que sucede?- mi voz salió ronca sin vida, ella que estaba apoyada contra la ventana se paralizo y me miró intentado poner una sonrisa pero aún con el teléfono en la oreja

-Bella, que bueno que despertaste- debió ver mi mirada de confusión porque agregó – ya le avisé a Charlie que te vas a quedar a dormir aquí, le dije que te retuve porque mañana vamos a ir de compras a Port Angeles, y que era obligatoria una pijamada, dijo que no había problema que de hecho te iba a llamar para avisarte que le habían cambiado el turno y que iba ha hacer guardia esta noche- escuche que alguien gritaba en el teléfono, ella abrió mucho los ojos y se volteo, empezando a susurrar frenéticamente, me levante y escuche un "ya piérdete, te voy a colgar", incluso un "mal nacido mañana no te vas despertar vivo" .

-Es Jacob ¿verdad?- Alice se volteó y agarró con mas fuerza el teléfono, al parecer no se dio cuenta que mientras despotricaba yo me había acercada hasta quedar delante de ella, en sus ojos se veía que tenía una lucha interna entre decir la verdad o fingir que era alguien más, decidí por ella, alcé mi mano e hice una seña para que me pasara el aparato -pásamelo, creo que es justo que hablemos- hizo una mueca de desagrado y dijo un "si le haces más daño, olvídate que vas a tener hijos", me pasó la llamada y salió de la habitación, agradecí el hecho de que me diera privacidad

-Bella, no es como tú piensas déjame explicártelo- suspiré al escuchar su voz y sentí que los ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas

-Quiero una explicación así que te veo en el parque a las 7- colgué y me abrace con fuerza , me dirigí al baño, lave mi rostro y contemple mi reflejo por un momento, tenía los ojos hinchados y ya no brillaban como antes, pálida, como una muerta en vida, tenía el mismo aspecto de cuando comenzó todo esto, el día que dejé que me consolará, él me hizo prometer que no volvería a estar así y ahora era él mismo el que me provocaba esto, Alice entró de nuevo pero esta vez con una bandeja tenía una tarrina de helado de chocolate, galletas y unas películas, se sorprendió al ver que tenía puestos mis zapatos y estaba por colocarme mi abrigo

-¿A dónde vas? Estas cubierta con Charlie-

-voy a hablar con Jacob en el parque – ella frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para rebatir lo que había dicho –necesito hacer esto Ali – suspiro me regresó mi celular y sonrió.

-Solo no dejes que te haga más daño, ok-

-Regresare pronto, lo prometo-

-Tienes 30 minutos Bella- su tono de voz cambió a uno totalmente serio - si en ese tiempo no estas aquí comiendo helado conmigo y viendo películas, iré a buscarte y no me va a importar ir a partirle la cara a ese chucho o levantar a todo Forks para saber tú paradero exacto , sabes que ya he ido a prisión y no me importaría hacerlo otra vez – sonreí por el recuerdo de Alice y Jacob en prisión, habían tenido una pelea tan fuerte en medio de un restaurante, en uno de mis tantos intentos de reconciliación, los acusaron de "desorden público", ella se hizo muy amiga de los policías que la llevaban en el patrullero por lo que termino la noche jugando pocker en una oficina, y él en una celda con un catre mugriento.

Empecé a caminar las tres cuadras que me separaban del punto de reunión, intentaba contener con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar que tenía, porque sabia que era la última vez que lo vería, apresuré mis pasos, unas pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, quería terminar esto pronto, no quería que Alice armara Troya solo porque no llegué a tiempo, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que hasta que no ví el pasto hubiera seguido de largo y ahí esta él tan perfecto como siempre aunque ahora ya no tanto.

-Bella- vi el alivio en su rostro y en sus ojos

-Habla, no tengo tanto tiempo- vi que el dolor pasó y se instaló en su rostro pero la incredulidad se plantó en sus ojos

-Mira, Leah me sedujo, tú debes entender que soy hombre y que simplemente caí , lo cual me arrepiento sinceramente, no volverá a suceder- intentó abrazarme pero yo di un paso atrás, ahora el enojo era lo que nacía en su mirada –Cariño, cuando te fuiste la eche, como la zorra que es- yo no respondí, la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre nosotros y el tomo mi brazo para ponernos debajo de un árbol y evitar que nos mojáramos, siguió con su verborrea – Belli - suspiró, odiaba que me llamara así, saco una hoja arrugada de sus pantalones, era la aceptación de California – lo has dejado tirado en el taller por el malentendido, ¿sabes lo que esto significa? Vamos a estar juntos por siempre, sé que te tomará tiempo confiar en mi, pero lo harás Bella, nos iremos y viviéremos juntos,¿ te lo imaginas?- lo último sonó más como una orden y la furia y la decisión pintaron sus ojos, como no contestaba, vino el orgullo de si mismo al ser capaz de apaciguarme con su estúpida excusa , ja! En serio pensaba que con eso me iba a convencer, agache mi cabeza y él lo tomo como una derrota de mi parte así que me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y el árbol, me besó como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, me dejé llevar por un momento hasta que recordé lo de esta tarde, lo empuje tan fuerte como pude, él me miro atónito, yo nunca había reaccionado así ni siquiera cuando nos peleábamos más fuerte.

-No Jacob, esto se acabó- rápidamente se recuperó, cuadro la mandíbula, la furia destellaba en sus ojos, tomo mi rostro bruscamente y me besó de nuevo le di una bofetada – te dije que ya no, no soy tu juego Jacob, se acabó, déjame en paz, estas acostumbrado a ganar pero esta vez no- se pasó la mano por el cabello ahora ya mojado

Hizo el intento de volver a besarme aprisionándome más contra el árbol pero vio algo en mis ojos que lo hizo retroceder -Volverás a mi Bella- y con eso se fue de mi vida

Caí derrotada en el pasto apoyada contra el árbol dejando que la lluvia empapara mi rostro, lloré porque me di cuenta de lo cegada que estaba, vi en sus ojos amor, porque yo quería ver amor no porque él lo sintiera, Alice siempre lo supo e intentó avisarme pero yo no quería escuchar, todo lo que me dijo nunca fue verdad y todos los juegos que el jugaba conmigo, siempre los ganaba porque yo dejaba que ganara, siempre hubo un lado de él que yo no conocía, talvez porque lo ocultaba bien o simplemente no quería verlo.

Vi como se alejaba, la lluvia aumentó su intensidad y temperatura, el dolor y la furia me embargaban, así que lo decidí, prendí fuego a la lluvia, y la vi caer mientras empapaba su rostro, ella ardía mientras yo lloraba porque la escuché gritando su nombre aunque tal vez fueron mis propios gritos confundiéndose con la tormenta me oville y me desahogue ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo el me engañaba? ¿Cómo una amistad se convirtió en esto?

La tormenta persistía con la misma intensidad que cuando comenzó, finalmente después de no se cuanto tiempo me levanté y me dirigí a casa de Alice, sentía como la lluvia me quemaba pero no me importaba quería que la dejaran arder para así olvidar.

6 meses después

Ya eran mas de las diez de la noche cuando salí de la biblioteca de la universidad, terminamos yendo a Chicago, Alice estudiaba diseño de moda y yo literatura inglesa, el tiempo pasó y ya nos encontrábamos en la mitad del primer semestre,

Tres meses después de lo de Jacob nos graduamos, claro él sonriente y sosteniendo a la despampanante morena, mientra que yo solo hacía un amago de sonrisa y tenía sujeta fuertemente la mano de Alice para no derrumbarme, nos mudamos con un Charlie muy reticente a que lo hagamos pero al menos tenía la satisfacción de que no estaría solo, Sue era una buena mujer.

Ahora vivimos ya tres meses en un pequeño apartamento a 20 minutos del campus, debo admitir que no he vuelto a ser la misma desde lo que paso, todas las mañanas me veo en el espejo y aun veo una sombra de tristeza en mi mirada, la lluvia, aun arde sobre mí, y por las noches escucho sonidos en la puerta y lo oigo llamándome, pero debe ser que todavía lo sigo esperando, incluso cuando ya todo ha acabado no puedo dejar de buscarlo, queriendo que lo que paso nunca hubiese pasado.

Caminaba a la estación de buses, decidida a llegar a casa darme una ducha y pedir algo para comer, Alice no estaba en la ciudad ni tampoco Emmet, nuestro hermano oso, estaba disponible, razón por la cual estaba hasta tan tarde vagando sola por la ciudad, ella tuvo un seminario de "bolsos y zapatos", aunque no lo crean eso existe, en Lincolnwood así que volvería el lunes, mientras que él tuvo una cita con una chica llamada Rosalie, iba a ser un fin de semana aburrido sin ellos dos.

A lo lejos escuché que él me llamaba, obviamente ya me estaba volviendo loca, decidí apresurar el paso, la lluvia empezaba a caer con mayor intensidad, volvieron a llamarme ahora ya mas cerca y empecé a buscar frenéticamente en mi mente las clases de defensa personal en las que nos había inscrito Emmet, según el para protegernos cuando no estuviera cerca, "Bella", me sujetaron del brazo y yo me volví lista para golpearlo hasta que lo reconocí, tenia la misma mirada que de la última vez furia e incredulidad, ni una pizca de remordimiento.

"¿Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras relajaba mis dedos que se habían convertido en un puño.

-Vaya gracias por el gran recibimiento, he venido a buscarte- alcé mis cejas con incredulidad, ¿él buscándome? , intente buscar un rastro de sinceridad en sus ojos, pero estos no cambiaron

-¿Y para qué?-

Bufó y apretó la mandíbula -¿Cómo que para qué? - casi gritó- Para volver juntos, ya te di un tiempo y se que me has extrañado tanto como yo lo he hecho- sacudí la cabeza e intente alejarme, el vio mis intensiones, aprisionó más fuerte mi brazo y estampó sus labios de la manera más brusca posible, mientras duro me di cuenta que ya no podía sentir esa conexión que teníamos ni el hormigueo en mis dedos cuando el me tocaba, ahora más bien me repugnaba, prepare mi mano y le di el derechazo mas fuerte que pude en su mejilla, escuché el crack de mis huesos pero no importó, me sentí triunfante cuando vi que caía al suelo agarrándose la rostro, perplejo y con rabia, ni siquiera revisé mi mano en su lugar empecé a decirle todo lo que se merecía incluyendo unas maldiciones cortesía de la convivencia con Alice, cuando al final le dije hasta de que se iba a morir, vi que se acercaba una chica enfundada en un mini vestido con unas botas hasta la rodilla trayendo un paraguas, lo peor fue que ni siquiera era la misma morena de la graduación, ahora era una rubia muy voluptuosa.

-Amor ¿Qué te paso? - ¿Amor?, lo que me faltaba, le dirigí la peor mirada de odio y me fui hacia los autobuses viendo como la chica empezaba a darle besos por toda la cara y a preguntar le si estaba bien y que había sucedido, él solo me miraba con incredulidad y aún en el suelo.

Al parecer no iba a poder ir a mi casa como lo tenía planeado, tenía que hacer una visita al hospital, mi mano se estaba hinchando rápidamente.

Estaba en la sala de espera de urgencias ya eran como las once de la noche, hasta que escuche mi nombre

-Isabella Swan-

-Sí, soy yo- dije levantándome y acercándome donde la enfermera que pasaba de los cincuenta años, esta me sonreía y sin querer le devolví la sonrisa.

-Diríjase al consultorio 3, le van a enyesar la mano al parecer tiene una fisura en su muñeca además que el pulgar y el índice están rotos, seguramente dio un buen golpe- me sorprendí al escuchar que la enfermera decía eso, en los papeles de ingreso puse que me había caído –tranquila tengo hijas y he visto las mismas lesiones en ellas, usualmente se defienden de un mal chico que intento besarlas o algo, mi esposo se vuelve loco cuando vienen en esas circunstancias- se río por lo bajito y me entrego las radiografías – espero que él no te haya hecho daño- dijo un poco mas seria, negué con la cabeza y con un simple gracias me dirigí al consultorio.

-Hola soy Carlile Cullen, quieres sentarte en la camilla- asentí e hice lo que dijo. Era imposible no hacerlo puesto que era el doctor más guapo que había visto. Comencé a quitarme el abrigo, ya sabia el procedimiento.

-Pues Bella, has tenido una buena caída para tener esta lesión- dijo mientras empezaba a sacar el yeso y los demás implementos.

-Si, me suele pasar a menudo-

-Aja, eso lo veo en tu expediente ¿Vienes a urgencias seguido?-

-Seh, por eso me sorprende no haberme topado con usted antes- estaba segura que ese rostro seria imposible de olvidar

-Es que empecé hace un mes y según tu registro no has venido en casi un mes Bella- sonrío cómplice mientras terminaba de enyesarme

-Un nuevo record para mi- sonreí también

-ok Bella quiero que tomes…-empezó a darme la receta cuando fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta estrepitosamente

-Papá, mamá ya se entero que mataste su orquídea cuando la atropellaste al meter el carro en la cochera, esta como loca, y creo que ahorita esta en camino- dijo un chico alto, de tez pálida, cabello broncíneo y la voz de terciopelo más hermosa que haya escuchado.

- Te juro que yo no se lo dije, ella simplemente dijo "voy a cambiar de lugar a mi orquídea, ahí no le llega el suficiente sol" no pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que salio de casa que escuche un grito y un "Carlile y Edward" pero yo ya estaba conduciendo lejos de ahí- dijo muy agitado

-No puede ser yo tenía el remplazo de la bendita flor en el auto la iba a plantar hoy mismo, tu madre nos va a matar-

-Porque no la cambiaste a penas la conseguiste, sabes lo que nos va ha hacer cuando nos encuentre, lo peor es que yo no la aplaste, solo te guarde el secreto-

-No hijo hay que mantenernos como un fuerte unido, llama a Emmet para que intente tranquilizar a tu madre – ¿Emmet? ¿Podría ser mi Emmet?

Antes de que siguieran con su ataque de pánico me aclare la garganta y los dos fijaron su mirada en mi, me sentí nerviosa al tener esas esmeraldas mirándome.

-Carlile, sé que fuiste tú, verifique las huellas y son tus neumáticos, Edward es mejor que no te vea si no quieres que te aplique un castigo por cómplice, me sorprende que Emmet no este involucrado en esto – era la voz enojada y letal de una mujer que al parecer estaba parada afuera del consultorio, por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.

Carlile abrió los ojos desmesuradamente escribió mas rápido la receta y las indicaciones y con un simple "discúlpenme" salió despavorido diciendo "pero Esme mi amor", no me habia dado cuenta de que las esmeraldas me seguían mirando fijamente, le sonreí, él lo hizo también y vi que sus ojos eran claros no como los turbios de Jacob.

-Te conozco de algún lado- su aterciopelada voz me saco de mi letargo

-mmm no, no lo creo- dije-recogí la receta del escritorio y abrí mi mochila para guardarla

-¿estas en la universidad?, ¡Claro ahí te he visto! ¿Por casualidad no conoces a Jasper Hale?

-Claro- él era el nuevo casi novio de Alice, ella me lo presento una vez pero como su amigo, y él estaba solo.

-Si tu estabas con una chica con aspecto de duende la otra vez, los vi saludarse pero cuando yo me acerque ya se habían ido y solo quedo Jasper con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro- los dos nos reímos cuando dijo eso – Creo que también te pareces a alguien que siempre esta con Emmet- dijo estudiándome más intensamente.

- ¿Emmet Cullen? -

- Sí, es mi hermano –sonrió y sus ojos brillaron aun más –Que descortés he sido, soy Edward Cullen, por lo visto tu debes ser Bella Swan, la enana, según mi hermano –

-Sí un gusto- Sonreí y estreche su mano – ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido si tenemos tantas personas en común-

-No lo sé talvez el destino quería que lo hagamos sin interferencia de nadie- se paso su mano por su ya desordenado cabello y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Creo que ya debo irme- dije recogiendo mis cosas, seguramente ahora ya eran pasadas las doce, bravo Bella ahora tendrás que esperar a un taxi.

-Claro, te acompañó, seguramente te deben estar esperando- una pequeña decepción cruzo sus gemas.

-No en realidad mi amiga, la duende- como él la había llamado -esta de viaje y por ahora solo somos las dos en la ciudad-seguí caminando, intentando encontrar una señal, que me indique donde estaba la parada de taxis.

-Por lo visto quieres un taxi, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas en uno, mucho menos con esta lluvia- claro seguía lloviendo

-No, no creo que sea necesario….- antes de que siga hablando el puso un dedo en mis labios negando con la cabeza

-Mi madre me mataría si sabe que deje que te vayas sola, y ya viste como reaccionó mi padre cuando le hable de ella, imagínate yo que soy su hijo- fue imposible resistirse a su mirada suplicante así que accedí

-Creo que no traje un paraguas, pero mi auto esta cerca, creo que voy a …..-

-No esta bien, un poco de lluvia no me hará daño- sonrío y tomo mi mano, la que no estaba mala, le sonreí y nos adentramos en la tormenta, mientras quitaba la alarma del auto, yo disminuí la velocidad de la carrera y alce mi vista al cielo porque descubrí que la lluvia ya no quemaba, solamente era agua, estaba feliz porque al fin lo había dejado ir.

La mirada penetrante de Edward hizo que instalara mis ojos en los suyos, me dedicó la sonrisa torcida mas linda que haya visto, salvo la distancia que nos separaba y me besó, fue tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo, cuando terminamos nos miramos a los ojos, con una suave caricia acomodo un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja tome su mano y nos dirigimos al auto, ahora la lluvia ya no dolía ahora me recordaba la intensa mirada de unas esmeraldas.

**6 años después**

-Bells, lo siento solo firmo unos papeles y nos vamos- me acerque a mi marido, lo besé y le di unas palmaditas para que no se preocupara

-Claro voy al vestíbulo- hoy vine a su trabajo y lo sorprendí diciéndole que iríamos a cenar , en otros tiempos no hubiera tenido problema en quedarme a esperarlo en su oficina al fin ya estaba acostumbrada al olor a desinfectante y cloro propio de los hospitales, pero ahora en mi estado, eso me estaba mareando y necesitaba un poco de aire , sí, estaba embarazada, y se lo iba a decir a Edward en la cena.

Después del primer beso que nos dimos en la lluvia, nos hicimos novios, a los dos años decidimos mudarnos juntos y así Alice también se mudo con Jasper, el día de la graduación de Edward, todos asistimos para verlo dar el discurso de mejor egresado de su generación, me sorprendí y empecé a llorar cuando me preguntó si quería casarme con él, le dije que sí y después de que mi padre, Alice y hasta Emmet le advirtieran que si me hacía sufrir lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo nos casamos, compramos una casa en Chicago, el entró a trabajar en el hospital general y yo soy editora de un importante diario, Alice es una de las más reconocidas diseñadora junto con Rosalie, la esposa de Emmet, que es la mejor diseñadora automotriz, el oso se graduó de abogado y aunque a veces es un niño es el mejor en su profesión, Jasper como arquitecto le va muy bien y junto con Esme planean crear el "Cullen medicity center" si como podrá ver mi nueva familia tiene muuuuuuuucho dinero como para construir un hospital, pero todo gracias a sus buenas inversiones en la bolsa, mientras que mi padre se esta dando la gran vida, al fin se retiro del cuerpo policial y se fue de viaje con Sue.

-¿Bella? ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!- no podía ser verdad

-Jacob- seguía igual a como lo recordaba

-Wao, como te a tratado la vida estas más hermosa- me ruborice y solté un tímido gracias

-mmmm se que terminamos mal, pero si quieres ya sabes un repaso de lo que teníamos, estoy abierto- y me dirigió una sonrisa que según él pensaba que era sexi, cuando en realidad era repugnante

-Sra. Cullen el Dr. Cullen pidió que lo esperara fue a traer el auto, dijo que lo iba a acercar un poco ya que estaba lloviendo- la enfermera dio su mensaje y se retiro

-¿Sra. Cullen? ¿Te casaste?- dijo incrédulo- Bueno una aventura podría ser emocionante-

-Creo que no va a ser necesario, gracias Jacob- dijo mi marido envolviendo mi cintura y pegando mi cuerpo aun más al suyo e impidiendo así que le responda de una manera no muy cortés que digamos.

-Cullen, como has estado- preguntó el muy cínico

-De maravilla, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que hacer cosas-me agarro mas fuerte y nos dirigimos a la salida

-Aun no me has dado tu respuesta Bellita- dijo Jacob agarrándome del brazo bruscamente e intentando llevarme a su pecho, intentando porque mi marido fue mas rápido y le dio un puñetazo en plena nariz, tan fuerte que lo derribo al suelo.

-Te dije que no era necesario tu oferta- dijo mientras intentaba controlarse para no saltar sobre él – además agradece que te volviste a romper la nariz en un hospital, y ya no tienes que pasar toda la noche en una celda y con un toalla en tu ensangrentada nariz después de que te la rompió Alice. Adiós Jacob por cierto le daré saludos por ti a la duende, espero que esta vez sepas esconderte bien- tomo de mi mano y salimos.

Si, Alice y Jacob volvieron a prisión, ella le rompió la nariz en medio de la calle cuando se entero de que me rompí la mano por golpearlo, fue muy gracioso primero se escondió en la biblioteca como un perrito asustado, Emmet lo encontró y lo sacó de ahí a rastras cuando de la nada Alice apareció y como una profesional le dio un golpe tan certero que rompió su nariz, obviamente intento defenderse pues confundió a Alice con el oso, pero antes de que le tocara un pelo Jasper se metió en la pelea, y cuando Edward se dio cuenta que era Jacob también se unió, al final Jacob termino en una celda son la nariz rota, una toalla para limpiar la hemorragia y con el mismo catre mugriento de la ultima vez, solo que en otra ciudad, Alice y Jasper en cambio descubrieron los beneficios del catre.

Edward caminaba muy rápido y tenso por el estacionamiento, se que estaba lloviendo pero un poco de lluvia no nos iba a hacer daño, pare y halé de su muñeca.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? – no dejé que dijera nada más, lo bese con todo el amor que sentía, el reaccionó, me tomo de cintura y me levanto hasta estar a su altura

-Te amo- dijo mirándome con esos ojos tan claros como piscinas

-Te amo más- Antes de que diga nada más lo solté – Estoy embarazada-

-¿De verdad? ¿De un Bebé?-

-Sí de verdad y sí de un bebé- me abrazó más fuerte y empezamos a dar vueltas en el aire mientras repetía gracias, gracias, gracias.

-Te amo – le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

-Yo también las amo mis princesas, porque será una niña cariño- me dejo en el suelo pero seguíamos abrazados y ahora completamente empapados –te das cuenta que las cosas más importantes entre nosotros siempre suceden bajo la lluvia-

-Sí cariño, porque ahora la lluvia no quema, es una caricia- y con las más infinita ternura cogió un mechón de cabello rebelde y lo puso tras mi oreja sonrió me dio un casto beso y tomados de las manos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra nueva vida juntos, ya no había necesidad de prender fuego a la lluvia, nunca más.


End file.
